<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven by nathanielsb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121289">Seven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanielsb/pseuds/nathanielsb'>nathanielsb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Folkmore [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Folklore, Summer, Sweet Tea, When they were young, love you to the moon and to Saturn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanielsb/pseuds/nathanielsb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly was still swinging, high in the sky. She laughed and Nicole was just looking at her, dumbfounded. “Are there still beautiful things?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Folkmore [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I combined two of my most fave things, Wayhaught and TS. Based on Seven from Folklore album here is a Wayhaught story when they were young. </p><p>I hope y'all like it. </p><p>As always huge thanks to Daniel, Beth, Tammy and Abbi, you guys are legends!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole was on the way home when she heard someone calling. She turned around and saw Waverly, her best friend Wynonna’s sister, was running after her. Her face was distraught and Nicole’s heart felt sad. She didn’t know why but she was always worried about Waverly’s well being. They lived on the Homestead, far from the neighbourhood and Waverly was always alone. Sometimes, if Wynonna allowed, she hung around with the two of them. </p><p>“Waverly, what is it?” Nicole asked her, worried. </p><p>Waverly stood in front of Nicole with her hands on her back. She looked up to Nicole shyly. “Can I come along with you?”</p><p>“Where’s Wynonna?”</p><p>Waverly frowned. “Daddy took her to the town and left me alone.” </p><p>Nicole was only 9 years old and she didn’t understand what she was feeling right now but she was so upset and wanted to smack Waverly’s dad’s head. Like what she saw on a tv show that Wynonna loved to watch and like Wynonna did to Champ Hardy’s head because he pulled Waverly’s hair one time. </p><p>Nicole hurriedly left the Homestead when they saw Ward Earp’s car approaching, that was why she was heading home now. Nicole wrinkled her forehead thinking that they left Waverly alone while she was only 7 years old. Nicole was older but she wouldn’t want to be left alone in the Homestead after 3PM, like right now. </p><p>“Come on.” She motioned Waverly to follow her. </p><p>Waverly’s face lifted up and she bounced on her walk happily. “Are we going to your house, Nicole?” </p><p>“No. Let’s go to the creek!” </p><p>Waverly squealed. “I asked Wynonna to go but she doesn’t want to.” Waverly scoffed. “She preferred staying at home watching tv.” </p><p>“I knew you wanted to go.” Nicole smiled. </p><p>“You did?” Waverly was beaming with happiness. </p><p>“Yeah.” Nicole replied shyly. She didn’t know why her face suddenly felt warm. It must be summer weather. It would be nice to have a dip in cool water. </p><p>Nicole was listening to Waverly’s ramble about anything and everything and sometimes it didn’t make sense, but Nicole liked listening to Waverly. She knew that Waverly didn’t have many friends so she would let Waverly talk whenever she wanted. </p><p>They arrived at a small creek, not too far from Nicole’s house. Waverly ran into a swing on the tree over the creek. She was standing on it and swinging without a care, laughing. </p><p>Nicole’s heart felt warm watching her. Nicole has never seen Waverly this happy before. </p><p>“Nicole, what's with your face?” </p><p>“What with my face?” </p><p>“Smiling like a crazy person.” </p><p>Nicole laughed. “You’re the crazy one, Waves. I will keep this picture of you in the tree with your feet on the swing over the creek in my mind forever.” </p><p>Waverly laughed along. “Nicole!” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Let’s dip in.” </p><p>“Well first you need to take off your clothes, Waves.” </p><p>“Oh right.” Waverly took off her clothes leaving only underwear and a singlet on. “Well don’t just stand there. You too!” </p><p>Nicole chuckled and started taking off her own clothes. </p><p>Waverly was again on the swing. “I want to jump, but I’m too scared.” </p><p>“I’ll wait for you, ok? I’ll catch you.” Nicole ran and jumped into the creek. </p><p>The creek was only 1.5 meter deep and Nicole knew Waverly could swim. “Wohooo!” Nicole squealed while jumping into the water. “Come on, Waves. The water is nice.” </p><p>Waverly was still swinging, high in the sky. She laughed and Nicole was just looking at her, dumbfounded. <em> “Are there still beautiful things?” </em> </p><p>Nicole had seen a rainbow painted the sky just after the rainfall. Nicole had seen the flowers blooming on the field in the spring, where the three of them were running around, playing hide and seek between the tall grass. Nicole had seen the snow falling painting the town white, like the newest white board in their classes. Nicole had heard and seen beautiful grey jays when they were playing in the forest. But she had never seen the beautiful view in front of her. </p><p>Waverly was standing on the swing, her head falling back to laugh, her long light brown hair was falling loosely and swirling with the wind. She looked so happy and Nicole wanted to make Waverly this happy forever. <em> “Does it mean I have to live in the Homestead?” </em> Nicole grunted. <em> “It means I have to face Ward everyday. No way!”  </em></p><p>“Nicole, look out!” Waverly yelped as she jumped into the creek. </p><p>Nicole’s eyes widened and swam away to give Waverly space when she fell. Water splashed her when it happened, Nicole wiped her face, worrying that Waverly hadn’t come up to the surface yet. </p><p>“Waverly!” She shouted. “Waverly!” Nicole swam underwater and couldn’t find Waverly. She swam back and Waverly was there, laughing at her. </p><p>“Your face, Nicole.” </p><p>Nicole frowned. “Don’t do that again, Waverly.” </p><p>Waverly suddenly stopped, looked like she was about to cry. </p><p>“No… No. It’s ok, Waves.” Nicole swam closer. “I’m just worried, that’s it.” Nicole tilted her head and smiled. </p><p>Nicole’s smile was contagious, Waverly started to smile too. “I don’t like when people frown at me, like I’m doing something wrong. Daddy did it a lot, Wynonna too. It made me sad because I know I upset them. I don’t want to upset you too, Nicole.” </p><p>Nicole grinned. “You can never upset me, Waverly Earp.” She splashed water over Waverly’s face and swam away from her. </p><p>“Nicole!” Waverly laughed and chased after Nicole. </p><p>They played around the creek until Nicole felt the chill from the afternoon wind. </p><p>“Let’s go home, Waves.” </p><p>“I don’t wanna go home, I’ll be alone and I’m scared.” Waverly pouted. </p><p>Nicole sighed. “Let’s go back to my house.” </p><p>“Yes!” Waverly cheered. </p><p>They put their clothes back on and walked to Nicole’s house. Her house was about half an hour walk from the Homestead and Nicole was always sure to be home before dark after she played there, so she didn’t have to walk through the forest and eerie road in the dark. </p><p>Nicole’s house was empty when they got there. </p><p>“Where’s your dad, Nicole?” </p><p>“He’s still at work.” Nicole went to the kitchen and Waverly followed her. “Do you want tea?” </p><p>“Yes, please.” </p><p>Nicole knew how to make tea, her dad taught her. “Just be careful and don’t leave the kettle on.” That’s what he told her. Nicole only lived with her dad, her mom passed away a long time ago. But Nicole’s dad was not as bad as Ward, Nicole was sure about that. </p><p><em> “Maybe I should ask Waverly to stay with me rather than I stay with her.” </em> </p><p>“Nicole?” </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>Waverly was sitting on the kitchen table with her head rested on her hands. “I’m tired.” </p><p>Nicole smiled. Waverly’s long hair was all over her face and she blew it away but it kept coming back. </p><p>“Sweet tea for you, Waverly. Do you want more ice?” </p><p>“Oh I love sweet tea in the summer!” Waverly lifted her head and received the mug from Nicole. “No, this is enough. If there's a lot of ice, it won't be sweet anymore.” </p><p>Nicole laughed. “Good point, Waves.” </p><p>They sat in silence, nursing their iced tea. </p><p>“Nicole, can you not tell daddy or Wynonna that we played in the creek today?” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“Cross your heart, won’t tell no other?” Waverly held Nicole’s arm tightly. </p><p>Nicole laughed again. “I won’t, Waverly.” Nicole patted Waverly’s hand. </p><p>Waverly kept her hand on Nicole’s arm though. She looked at Nicole, tilted her head to the right, like she was studying her. </p><p>“What?” Nicole asked. </p><p>“I got the love for you.” </p><p>“What?” Nicole’s eyes widened. </p><p>“I love Wynonna but I don’t love daddy so much and our mom is gone, so I think I love you too because you’re nice to me. Even though you're Wynonna’s best friend, you still want to play with me and never think that I’m a baby.” </p><p>Nicole smiled. “You’re not a baby, Waves. Wynonna’s just being silly.” She added. “And I think I love you too.” </p><p>They both were grinning like crazy. </p><p>“I’m home!” </p><p>“Dad!” </p><p>Nicole ran and hugged her dad. Waverly was behind Nicole, looking at Nicole’s dad shyly. </p><p>“Ooh we have a guest. Who is this pretty lady?” </p><p>“You know me, Mr. Haught.” Waverly smiled. </p><p>Alan Haught chuckled. “Do you wanna give me a hug too?” </p><p>Waverly glanced at Nicole and Nicole gave her a nod. Waverly walked closer and wrapped her small hands over Nicole’s dad and Nicole who was still clinging to her dad. </p><p>“How are you, Waverly?” Alan walked to the kitchen and the kids followed. </p><p>“I’m alright, Mr. Haught.” </p><p>“Are you staying the night?” </p><p>Waverly jumped from her seat. “Oh no! I have to go home!” </p><p>Nicole’s dad frowned. “Does your dad know you’re here?” </p><p>Waverly looked down. “No.” </p><p>“Is he home? How did you get here, little darling?” Alan’s voice was gentle. He knew what was going on in the Homestead. Nicole kept talking about it but he couldn’t do anything. Ward was the town sheriff and Alan didn't want any trouble with the guy. </p><p>“Waverly came along with me. Her dad took Wynonna to town and she didn’t want to be on her own in the Homestead.” </p><p>Alan sighed. “I’ll take you home after dinner, ok?”</p><p>Waverly nodded. </p><p>“Thanks, Dad.” </p><p>“Sure thing, kiddo.” He turned on the stove. “Ok, what are we going to have tonight?” </p><p>“Spaghetti?” Nicole asked her dad but her eyes were looking at Waverly. </p><p>Waverly nodded eagerly. </p><p>“Spaghetti it is.” Alan started boiling the pasta. “If I’m not mistaken, I smelled creek water coming from you two.” </p><p>Nicole and Waverly’s eyes grew wide. </p><p>Alan laughed. “Why don’t you two take a shower and I’ll call when the spaghetti is cooked, ok?” </p><p>“Ok, Dad.” Nicole went upstairs with Waverly following her. </p><p>It was not the first time Waverly visited Nicole’s house but she was usually with Wynonna. </p><p>“Do you want to have a shower first?” Nicole put down her backpack on her desk. </p><p>As usual whenever she came into Nicole’s room Waverly would stand by the door, like she was waiting to be given permission to enter, because that’s what she had to do before coming into Wynonna's room. </p><p>“Waves?” </p><p>“Um, why don’t we take shower together?” </p><p>Nicole furrowed her brows. “People don’t have showers together, Waves.” </p><p>“But we swam together…” </p><p>“Yeah but… We still have our underwear on.” Nicole tried to reason with Waverly. She didn’t know why but she felt embarrassed if she had to take all of her clothes off in front of Waverly or look at Waverly without any clothes on. </p><p>Nicole wiped her face. “Look, I’m older than you..” </p><p>Waverly frowned. </p><p>Nicole walked closer. “Hey, I’m not saying you’re a baby but I am older than you and people my age aren't comfortable having a shower with someone else, ok?” </p><p>“Ok.” </p><p>“Now you can have a shower first. Here, you can wear my old shirt, it’s shrinking on me.” Nicole chuckled. </p><p>Waverly laughed and looked up. “You are getting taller every year, Nicole Haught. I only measure up to your shoulder.” </p><p>Nicole grinned. “I know. When I’m older I’m going to be a basketball player.” </p><p>“Oh! Can I watch you play?” </p><p>“Of course. You’ll be my…. Ugh what do they call it? People who cheer? Cheerer?” </p><p>“Cheerleader?” Waverly offered. </p><p>“Yes! How are you so smart, Waverly Earp?!” Nicole knew very well that Waverly was smarter than anyone she knew, even smarter than her and Wynonna, obviously smarter than Champ Hardy.</p><p>Waverly shrugged. “I think I read it somewhere.” </p><p>“You’ll be the smartest person in Purgatory one day.” </p><p>Waverly looked down but Nicole could see a tint of pink on her cheeks. Nicole didn’t know why but she liked it. </p><p>“Girls, why didn’t I hear any water sounds from the bathroom? Has anyone showered yet?” Alan called from downstairs. </p><p>“Ooh, go shower, Waves.” </p><p>“Ok.” Waverly hurriedly went to the bathroom. </p><p>Nicole shook her head, she didn’t understand why she was acting weird.</p>
<hr/><p>The three of them had dinner and both thanked Alan for cooking them dinner. </p><p>“I called Shorty’s and your father’s still there.” </p><p>Waverly gasped. “Wynonna?” </p><p>“Shorty told me she is asleep in the room upstairs.” </p><p>Waverly frowned. “I don’t wanna be alone at home.” Waverly looked like she wanted to cry. </p><p>“Can Waverly stay the night, Dad?” Both Nicole and Waverly looked at Alan with hope in their eyes. </p><p>Alan sighed. “Maybe next time, ok? I’m sorry.” </p><p>Nicole felt really sad and she knew Waverly was too by the look on her face. She has promised herself to make Waverly happy and this was not helping. </p><p>“Shorty will call me when your father leaves. Now you two go upstairs, I’ll call when we need to leave.” </p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Haught.” </p><p>“Thanks, Dad.” </p><p>They left the kitchen heading to Nicole's room. </p><p>“What do you want to do?” Nicole sat on her bed while Waverly stood in front of Nicole’s bookshelves. </p><p>“Hey, you have There’s No Place Like Space! I was looking at it in the library last week but when I went to borrow it someone had it first.” </p><p>“You can have it.” Nicole casually said leaning her back down on the bed. </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Thank you so much, Nicole!” Waverly jumped around. </p><p>Waverly put down the book on the bed and tried to tie up her hair. </p><p>“Waves?” </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“Umm… Do you want me to…” Nicole again didn’t understand why she felt nervous. “Do you want me to braid your hair?” </p><p>“Can you do that?” Waverly looked surprised. </p><p>“I think so. It’s not that hard, right?” Nicole now sat up. </p><p>“No, it’s not.” </p><p>Waverly grabbed Nicole’s comb and handed it to her while sitting on the floor in front of Nicole. Nicole carefully combed Waverly’s smooth long hair while Waverly started to read the book. </p><p>They didn’t say anything for a while, Waverly was too engrossed with her book and Nicole was trying so hard not to mess Waverly’s braid. </p><p>“Done.” Nicole suddenly said. </p><p>“How does it look?” </p><p>“I think your braids look like a pattern.” </p><p>“Really? You must have done a good job, then.” </p><p>“Your hair is nice.” Nicole bit her lip. </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>“You’re welcome.” </p><p>“Not only for the braid, Nicole, but for always being there for me.” Waverly looked up from her seat on the floor. </p><p>“It’s nothing, Waves. You are my friend.” </p><p>Waverly stood up. “I’m your friend?” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“I thought Wynonna is your friend?” </p><p>“Well she is too.” </p><p>“But I am, I am your friend?” Waverly kept asking like she didn’t believe it. She walked back and forth in front of Nicole. </p><p>“Yes, Waverly, you are my friend.” Nicole was looking at Waverly, amused. “Sit down, you’re making me dizzy.” </p><p>Waverly sat next to Nicole. “I think I love you to the moon and to Saturn, Nicole.” She turned to look at Nicole. “I’ve never had a friend before, no one wants to be my friend, but you’re here, look so cool and very nice and telling me you’re my friend.” She hugged Nicole. “Thank you.” </p><p>Nicole didn’t prepare for the hug so they both fell back on the bed and laughed. </p><p>“Where did you get those words, Waves?” </p><p>“Which one?” </p><p>“I love you to the moon and to Saturn.” </p><p>“Oh I just read about Saturn from the book.” Waverly grinned. </p><p>Nicole laughed. “You are very smart.” </p><p>“Girls! We need to go now.” Alan’s voice broke their laughter and suddenly the atmosphere changed. </p><p>Both girls frowned. </p><p>“I don’t want to go home.” </p><p>“I don’t want you to go home.” Nicole sighed. “But you have to, I don’t want your dad getting mad at you, Waves.” </p><p>Waverly didn’t say anything. She picked up her dirty t-shirt from the floor. “Thank you for lending me your t-shirt, Nicole.” </p><p>“It’s ok, you can keep it.” </p><p>Waverly’s face lifted up. “Really?” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>Waverly hugged Nicole. “Thank you so much for today.” </p><p>Nicole grinned. “You’re welcome, Waverly.” She patted Waverly’s back. “Come on, dad’s waiting.” </p><p>They drove back to the Homestead in silence. Nicole hoped Ward wasn’t home yet so he didn’t know that Waverly was out. </p><p>In reality, Ward was already at home, he was standing at the porch waiting for them. He knew Waverly was with the Haught’s because Alan asked Shorty to tell him. </p><p>Nicole felt Waverly’s body stiffen next to her. She put her hand on Waverly’s knee and Waverly’s over hers. They didn’t say anything. </p><p>Nicole and her dad followed Waverly to the porch. </p><p>“Alan.”</p><p>“Ward.” Ward’s face was red and her eyes were glistening. Nicole didn’t like it at all. She rarely saw him and this was the worst that Nicole saw him. Nicole was scared for Waverly. </p><p>“Waverly, get in.” </p><p>Without looking back, Waverly ran inside her house. </p><p>“We better get going.” Alan announced.</p><p>Ward nodded without saying anything. </p><p>Not even five steps from the porch, Nicole heard yelling. It sounded that Ward wasn’t happy that Waverly left the house. Nicole even heard the sound of a broken glass or maybe bottle. She knew Wynonna and Waverly’s dad loved to drink alcohol. </p><p>“Dad?” She looked up to her dad. </p><p>“Keep walking, Nicole.” </p><p>“But, Dad?” </p><p>“What do you want me to do, Nicole? He’s her dad.” Alan didn’t like this situation either but there was nothing else he could do. </p><p>Nicole’s lips trembled, she wanted to cry. “Can I stay?” </p><p>“What? Are you kidding me?” Alan hissed. “I won’t leave you with that… With that man!” </p><p>“I can hide, Dad. I will sneak from the backdoor and go to Waverly’s room without him knowing.” Nicole wiped her tears. She couldn’t leave Waverly alone. She knew Wynonna was there but she also knew that Ward would punish Waverly and separate her from Wynonna. That’s what Waverly told Nicole, whenever her dad was mad at Waverly, he didn’t let Waverly stay in Wynonna’s room. </p><p>Alan sighed. “Why are you so persistent, Nicole?” </p><p>“You should see her laughing, Dad.”</p><p>Alan furrowed his eyebrows. “And?” </p><p>Nicole frowned. She didn’t know why she said that. “I don’t like seeing her cry is all.” Nicole shrugged. </p><p>“Fine. But be careful, ok? Don’t let him see you. You should give me a sign or something so I know you’re in Waverly’s room. Where is it?” </p><p>Nicole felt relief. “There, on the left!” </p><p>“Flip the curtain and wave or whatever and if you can't I’ll go back there and take you home.”</p><p>“I will, Dad. Thank you!” Nicole hugged her dad. </p><p>“I’ll wait down the road tomorrow at 7, ok?” Alan kissed Nicole's forehead. “Be careful, Nicole.” </p><p>Nicole walked carefully to the back door. She knew it had never been locked. The house was quiet now, Nicole hoped Ward had gone to sleep or passed out somewhere in front of the fireplace. </p><p>She climbed the stairs and tried to remember which step that made sound. She passed Wynonna's closed bedroom door and went to Waverly's. She knocked gently and opened it. </p><p>“Waves, it’s me.” Nicole whispered. </p><p>She didn’t hear any sound so she walked to the window and waved to her dad. Alan saw it and started to drive away. Lucky Ward wasn’t curious as to why Alan’s truck was still there. Nicole thought it’s because he’s too drunk.</p><p>Nicole didn’t see Waverly on her bed, she was looking around in the dark. Then she heard a soft sniffle from the closet. </p><p>“Waves?” Nicole walked closer. “Waverly?”</p><p>The closet slowly opened. “Nicole?” A frightened and scared Waverly was looking at Nicole confused. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>Nicole suddenly realised that Waverly might not want her there. “Umm, can we have a sleepover?” </p><p>Waverly’s teary face turned to a smiling face. “You want to have a sleepover with me?” </p><p>“Yeah. I hope it’s ok, I don’t want to walk back home because my dad has left.” Nicole frowned. </p><p>“Yes of course. I never had a friend sleepover before but we need to be quiet because daddy will get mad.” </p><p>Nicole nodded. </p><p>They laid back side by side on Waverly’s bed without saying anything for a while. Waverly has stopped crying now.</p><p>“Hey Waves, I think your house is haunted.” </p><p>Waverly gasped, she held Nicole’s hand tightly. “Why did you say that?” </p><p>“Because your dad is always mad and that must be why.” Even though Nicole couldn’t see Waverly she knew Waverly was pouting. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” She squeezed Waverly’s hand. </p><p>Waverly started sniffling and Nicole felt bad. “I’m really sorry, Waves.” </p><p>“Maybe you’re right.” </p><p>“No, no. I was wrong.” Nicole turned her body so she could face Waverly. </p><p>They fell into silence once more. </p><p>“I think you should come live with me.” Nicole was voicing what she had been thinking all day. </p><p>Waverly turned to face Nicole. “Can I live with you?” </p><p>“I don’t know but I think that’s a good idea.” </p><p>Waverly stayed silent and after a good few minutes she responded. “I think so too.” </p><p>“We can be pirates then you won’t have to cry anymore.” </p><p>“Or hide in the closet.” </p><p>“Or hide in the closet.” Nicole repeated. </p><p>No one talked for quite some time. </p><p>“As pirates, can we sail to India?” </p><p>“India?” </p><p>“Yeah, I heard Jeremy’s grandparents live there. It sounds so far away.”</p><p>“Well, Waverly, pack your dolls and a sweater, we’ll move to India forever.” </p><p>Waverly giggled. “You’re funny, Nicole. You know I still got love for you.” </p><p>“Oh I know, Waves.”</p><p>Waverly scooted closer and Nicole understood that Waverly wanted to feel safe. Nicole opened her arms and let Waverly’s head rest on her shoulder. Nicole was happy she could make Waverly stop crying. In a few minutes, Waverly slept peacefully.</p>
<hr/><p>“Nicole, wake up.” </p><p>Nicole groaned. “Still early, Waves.” </p><p>“It’s 6.30 and you meet your dad at 7!” </p><p>“I don’t know why I agreed to meet him this early on my day off.” Nicole mumbled into her pillow.</p><p>Waverly chuckled. “Because you miss him?” </p><p>“Yeah you’re right and I missed you too, Mrs. Haught-Earp.” Nicole pulled Waverly closer and hugged her wife tightly. </p><p>“I’m always here.” Waverly snuggled in closer to Nicole. </p><p>They were both enjoying the presence of each other and inhaling the scents of their significant others. </p><p>“I remember when you were seven and we had a sleepover for the first time.” Nicole suddenly broke the silence. </p><p>“Was that when you suggested we could be pirates?” </p><p>“And you suggested we move to India forever.” </p><p>“That was you!” </p><p>“No, it was you, saying that Jeremy’s grandpa lives there.” </p><p>“Yeah but you were the one who suggested we’ll move to India forever.” </p><p>Nicole laughed. </p><p>“I still got love for you, you know.” Waverly lovingly said.</p><p>“Oh I know.” Nicole chuckled. “And I love you to the moon and to Saturn.” </p><p>Waverly giggled. Nicole kissed her lightly. </p><p>“I would never forget that day.” Waverly whispered. </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“You were like my hero.” Waverly was looking at Nicole with adoration. “I’ll make sure I’ll pass down that story like a folk song.” </p><p>“Because our love lasts so long.” </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Waverly smiled so bright and Nicole swore to keep her promise since she was 9 years old to make Waverly happy as long as Waverly wanted her to be. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>